Bonnie's secret
by TheTicketCollector
Summary: Marceline, overcome with boredom, decides to pay Princess bubblegum a visit. little does she know, she'll find out something about the pricess she never expected! rated M for smut and cursing in almost every chapter. you have been warned. please review, and be honest!
1. Chapter 1

Marceline lazily drifted across the grass, occasionally doing a little loop through the air.

She floated over to a large rock on the grass and sat on it. She carefully positioned her umbrella so that it shielded her from the suns harmful rays. Taking out her axe bass and strumming it tunelessly, she let out a puff of air through her teeth. She didn't really feel like playing anything. No songs new songs came to mind.

She let out a groan and flopped onto her back, staring at the sky.

She was bored.

No, that was an understatement. She was _drained_ of interest in anything. She didn't feel like eating. Or sleeping. _Nothing_.

She kept letting those little puffs of air escape her mouth, blowing strands of hair up only for them to flop back down. She swung her feet back and forth, in the hopes that something of interest would come to mind.

Maybe she'd go bother Finn and Jake. She hadn't seen the two of them in a while. Besides, those two would be glad to have her company.

But she scrapped the idea. She didn't really want to see them anyway.

That idea, though, stuck in her mind. Bothering someone, just not Finn and Jake. But who?

She smiled when one particular name came to mind.

Bonnibel.

Marceline chuckled and began to strum her bass evilly. If there was anyone who she _loved_ being a nuisance to, it was her. She was just too fun to tease, the way she went all red when Marceline made dirty jokes, the way she acted all royal when she was mad.

It was all too cute.

Marceline picked up her umbrella. Setting her sights on the candy kingdom, she zoomed off for her choice encounter with princess bubblegum.

000000000000000000000000

Marcy flew over the walls of the kingdom undetected by anybody. That wasn't much of a surprise, though. Those banana guards weren't exactly vigilant.

She reached a high window on the castle, conveniently opened. She shook her head at the significant lack of security that Bonnibel had on her castle. Seriously, she was just asking to be robbed.

Hmmm. That would be an activity for another day. Besides, who was she to complain that she had such an easy way in?

She had been technically banned from the castle fourteen times, but she always found a way in. what with the open windows and all.

She floated inside silently and checked the hall for any patrolling bananas. Finding none, she smiled and flew off. Bonnibel valued her privacy, after all.

Which would make it all the more fun to violate, of course.

Marcy chuckled and opened doors as she went along her merry way. She didn't exactly have the whole place memorized, but she knew it pretty well. The problem was, she had no idea where Bonnie could be.

Her first guess was the lab, but that was no good. Neither was the throne room(yeah, it turned out Bonnie had one of those), the bathroom, or the terrace.

Marceline hummed thoughtfully and stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She drifted down the hall and looked around, sometimes opening and closing random doors. Bonnie was nowhere to be found.

Marceline was growing impatient with her lack of success. She desperately needed Bonnibel's irritation to quench her thirst for excitement. She was convinced that the most entertaining thing in ooo was Bonnie's flustered face, and she needed some of that before she died of complete boredom.

She tested another door and peeked inside.

To her surprise, it was dark. And rather messy. And she could her the noise of a growling animal coming from within.

Marceline grew fascinated and opened the door a bit wider, letting some of the light from the hallway. The room gradually lit up, revealing no animal but instead a large bed. On the bed was a figure shifting slightly and letting out the scary noises.

Marceline, unable to contain her curiosity, floated over to the bedside and stared down at the sleeping figure.

It was princess bubblegum, splayed out across her bed, pillows tossed about and blankets strewn. The scary noises were identified as her snores, which came from her open mouth.

Her hair was incredibly messy, Marceline noticed. Usually it looked so groomed and prim, but right now bonnie looked so... ruffled.

She had to contain her laughter. If Bonnie knew Marceline had seen her like this, she surely would have her beheaded. Of all the times to forget her camera, this was definitely the worst one. Marceline let her eyes roam over bubblegum's sleeping figure and commit the hilarious image to memory.

But, her eyes fell on Bonnie's torso and stopped. She was wearing the t-shirt Marcy had given her. She hadn't lied about using it as pajamas. For whatever reason, that brought a slight blush to her cheeks. The blush was further pronounced by the ample amount of cleavage bubblegum was sporting from her sleeping position.

Marceline forced her self to look at something other then Bonnie's tits. Unfortunately, the next thing her eyes fell on was Bonnie's legs. So round and pink...

She was wearing a pair of boxer shorts. They rode low on her lower body, giving a very nice view of her tummy and hipbones. Though she would never tell bubblegum, those curves were quite a delicious sight to Marcy. She wondered if it was obvious to anyone that she was a lesbian, the way she could just stare at random girls hungrily for hours.

She tried to be more inconspicuous around her, though. She didn't want Bonnie questioning why Marceline was staring at her ass. It was Marceline's secret, that Bonnie's body made her want to drool.

That aside, Marcy kept staring at Bonnie's peaceful figure and bit her lip. Though the shorts rode low, she was denied a sight of the most important bit.

That made her wonder. What did Bonnie's look like? Marceline couldn't lie, she definitely wanted to know. She had seen quite a few in her time, as well as sampled with her tongue.

But the thought of Bonnie's... _privates_, made her blush furiously and twitch her hands.

Perhaps... a peek wouldn't hurt?

Marceline waved a hand in front of Bonnie's face to see if she woke up. She did not, but instead shifted a bit so that her shirt rode up and exposed the bottom of her boob, devoid of any sort of bra.

Marceline bit her lip harder and reached out unconsciously. She managed to stop herself before she grabbed her breast, though. She was just taking a quick look at the most important part, she told herself. Nothing else.

And after she looked, she'd go reek some havoc like she was going to do in the first place.

She experimentally poked Bonnie's stomach to see if she would notice. To her delight, Bubblegum did nothing and only gave a slight snort in response.

Marcy giggled at her sleep noises and then let the palm of her hand rub Bonnie's smooth tummy. Marceline checked to see Bonnibel's face, which looked content and was making happy hums.

Marceline licked her lips and let her hand slide down Bonnie's hip, until her thumb hooked at the waistband of her shorts. She brought her other hand to the right hip and waited for the moment to act.

The moment came when Bonnie stretched slightly in her sleep, and lifted her hips off the bed. Marceline took the chance, taking a deep breath, and pulling her boxers down in one swift motion.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

It was a dick.

She did a double take and rubbed her eyes in shock. But, it was still there. A big, pink, cock. Just sitting there were her snatch should have been.

Marceline just stared and gaped at Bonnibel's exposed form. The most delicate, refined, sophisticated girl she knew... had a huge penis dangling between her thighs.

Guess that explained why she always wore dresses.

After a few minutes of shocked staring, she managed to swallow her amazement and examine it closer.

It was quite big. Bigger than any she had ever seen. And she had seen _quite_ a few, mind you, before she gave them up. Bonnie's dick, while soft, was about ten inches in length. The bulbous tip was a cherry red, while the rest of her shaft was a light pink.

It looked so... thick. So _big_.

Marcy realized that she was extremely close to Bonnie's meat and was panting hard. Her breath was coming out strangled. She was sweating, and she had no idea why. All she knew was that Bonnie's dick was giving her an indescribable _need_. To do what, she wasn't sure.

The sensations of Marcy's breath on her cock affected Bubblegum and she moaned quietly in her sleep. Unconsciously, blood began flowing into her penis.

This did not go unnoticed as Marcy watched Bonnie's dick lift up slowly until it was standing mere centimeters from her face. She could feel her nose lightly brushing it's velvety skin and she inhaled involuntarily.

The scent of Bonnie sent a shiver through her body and her panties dampened.

Now, Marceline knew for a fact that she was a lesbian. But, Bonnie's cock just made her feel so... hot. Why, she did not know.

Besides, it was getting hard to think when Bonnie's dick was starting to leak precum.

She couldn't stop herself from letting a single finger slide up it's length to rub the tip. The sound that came from Bubblegum was simply _delicious_.

She brought the moist finger to her mouth and sucked it gently. Bonnibel's taste was incredible.

She brought her attention back to Bonnie's raging hard-on and licked her lips. Her eyes looked at Bonnie's face to gauge her reactions to her straying finger. Bubblegum looked like she was uncomfortable, and she was giving little groans, like she was asking someone to relieve her of her erection.

That brought another thought to Marcy's mind. Bubblegum masturbating. She imagined Bonnie alone like this, jerking her dick until it spurted cum all over the bed. She blushed harder and continued her agonizing stroking on Bonnie's penis.

She wanted to wrap her hand around it, but she was afraid that she would wake up if she started pumping her dick.

And she wanted to. Her panties were soaked with longing. She wanted it really bad. This was driving her crazy, as much as her wandering finger was probably driving Bonnie crazy. She was now making louder moans in her sleep as Marcy let her nail lightly scratch the length of her dick.

At last, she could take it no longer. She drew her finger away, making Bubblegum whine quietly. She brought her mouth to the pulsing cock and breathed lightly, making Bonnie shiver.

She kissed the shaft hesitantly, making Bonnibel arch her back and groan loudly. Her tongue then inched it's way out to lick the shaft, swishing around to get a good taste.

She loved the effect it was having on Bonnie. She was now thrashing around and moaning uncontrollably, her face scrunched up in ecstasy. To further tease her, she let her tongue drag up the length of her cock until she met her head, which was still leaking precum.

By now, Marcy had reached one hand behind her to try and relieve some of the burning sensations in her pussy, by rubbing it mercilessly as she let her mouth suck on the tip of Bonnie's dick.

Unable to control herself any longer, and nearing her release, she grabbed the dick with her hand and began jerking it. She was now bobbing her head up and down, sucking hard, shoving it deep into her throat with every thrust. Bonnie was now gasping and unconsciously running her hands through Marcy's hair.

Marceline went faster, shoving Bonnie's cock so deep that it made her gag. She didn't care. She wanted to milk her penis dry.

Her hand pumped roughly until Bonnibel gave a shriek and came.

Thick cum spurted from her pulsing dick and slid down Marceline's throat, as she sucked every drop of cum from her cock. She as well came from her fingers, shaking and moaning as she rode out her orgasm and swallowed cum.

Her head flopped onto Bonnie's thigh and she heaved as she slowed her pumping, letting the dick sink slightly from it's enormous draining. Her tongue darted out to lick Bonnibel's dick as it shrank, getting it nice and clean as the two of them rested from their bout of exercise.

"Oh my glob, what the fuck are you doing?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bubblegum was sitting up, staring wide eyed at Marceline.

Marcy immediately froze, her mouth still on Bonnie's cock. Her face paled as Bonnie stared in shock. There were no words. No possible explanations. There was absolutely no way to talk her way out of the situation.

Embarrassment and fear coursed through her. What was she going to say?

She temporarily stopped thinking when Bubblegum's foot lashed out and kicked her in the face.

She was sent flying off the bed, hitting the ground and rolling before coming to a stop. She sat up, her face red with anger.

"Ow, Bonnie! What the hell?!"

Bubblegum was red with surprise, anger, and embarrassment. She grabbed a pillow to cover the naked half of her body and then turned back to Marceline. Her face contorted into one of fury.

"I'm the one who should be saying that, Marcy! I woke up and you were in my bed, sucking my dick! I think that calls for a little confusion, not to mention anger!" she yelled.

Marceline winced and rubbed the back of her neck. Bubblegum did have a point.

"Explain yourself!" Bonnie screamed, though she was still blushing.

Marcy ducked her head in shame and sputtered to explain her actions. "Well, I was... you know, in the neighborhood... and I thought I'd come see you, but I couldn't find you, and then you were sleeping..." she paused to cough. "... And then I saw you had a penis... and, you know... sucked it, I guess."

She hesitantly raised her eyes to meet Bonnie's, who looked flabbergasted to say the least.

"You saw that I had a penis... and your first thought was to give me a blowjob?"

Marceline twiddled her thumbs nervously. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Sorry."

Bubblegum sputtered a bit and struggled to form words. She tried multiple times and failed to form coherent words to express how she was feeling. Then again, she wasn't even sure _what_ she was feeling.

On one hand, she was extremely embarrassed and ashamed that her friend had seen the part of her body that _nobody_ was supposed to see. It was supposed to be her secret that no one could ever judge her for.

On another hand, she was undoubtedly aroused.

She glanced at Marceline, who's eyes were failing at inconspicuously trying to find her dick under the pillow. Bonnie blushed even harder when she saw Marceline lick her lips. There was a spot of cum on the corner of her lip and she licked it off.

_Her_ cum.

She bit her lip as her cock grew even harder under the pillow, grinding against the fabric. No matter how she tried, it wouldn't go down. Especially not with Marceline in the room.

And then there was Marceline... what was she up to?

Knowing Marceline, Bonnie would assume that she was just up to old tricks and would blab to the world about her embarrassing part. Then again, it could just be Marceline looking for a quick fuck. She told enough sex jokes for Bubblegum to know that she was perfectly comfortable around the subject. Then again, she had sucked it so hard that Bonnie had woken up. And_ that_ was no easy feat.

She still remembered the feeling of Marcy on her dick... so warm and soft. It didn't help bring her cock down at all.

Did... did this mean that Marcy liked her?

Her eyes widened. Did Marceline have a crush on her? Was this just a token of affection towards her?

And... how did she feel about Marceline? Did she like her back?

She had no idea. Bonnibel put her head in her hands and groaned, unable to process her emotions. Being a logical and smart person, nothing drove her nuts like _not_ knowing something.

Marceline saw Bubblegum face palm and sheepishly looked away. She knew she had fucked up pretty bad.

She began to get angry with herself for doing what she had done. What had she been thinking, just attacking Bonnie in her sleep with no explanation?

She had probably just lost her best friend. Because she couldn't control her sex drive.

Stupid hormones.

She saw Bonnie rocking back and forth, looking like she wanted to die. She was having a similar feeling herself.

"Bonnie, look. I'm really sorry. I'll leave and you won't have to see me again, alright?"

Bonnibel snapped up to look at her with shock, then blushed when she saw Marceline's panties around her ankles.

She coughed to regain focus and sighed.

"Marcy, you don't have to go that far. I'm just, like, _super_ embarrassed right now, okay?" she stuttered, trying her hardest to meet Marceline's eyes.

Marceline glanced away and muttered. "If it's about size, I think you're okay in that department..."

"Marcy!" she scolded, blushing. "It's not that! I just never thought anybody would find out about it. I was planning on taking this secret to my grave!"

Marceline's eyes wandered to the straining pillow once again. "Can I ask how it happened?"

Bubblegum took in a deep breath and closed her eyes in shame.

"It was my own doing. Proof of my failure as a scientist. A made a serum that was supposed to increase sexual appeal... but, as you can see, I got... _this_."

Marcy cocked an eyebrow. "Sexual appeal?"

Bonnie nodded and sighed again. "It was a stupid idea from the start. Some prince visiting the kingdom told me that I'd 'never get laid with a face like that', and it got to me. I made a serum and this thing just grew."

"Dick." Marceline growled.

"He may have been a dick, but he was right." Bonnie said sadly. "And now with this thing, I'm probably the grossest thing in ooo."

Marceline gasped and became angry. She angrily floated over to Bonnie, temporarily forgetting about their situation. Bonnibel shrieked and tried to scoot away as Marcy grappled with her.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Marceline said. "Look at yourself! You're beautiful!"

Out of nowhere, she groped Bonnie's tits, making her moan slightly. Marceline took no notice and handled them a bit. "And what do you mean, _no sexual appeal_? You've got the sexiest body I've ever seen!"

Bonnie looked up with shock. "Y-you really think so?"

Marceline recoiled a bit at Bonnie's innocent and hopeful look. She cleared her throat and looked away.

"Y-yeah. Don't beat yourself up, okay? Your body looks fine even _with _a dick."

Bonnie smiled a bit and brushed a stand of hair off her face. "T-thanks Marcy."

They both fell into a comfortable silence, smiling at each other. Though they hadn't really addressed it, all was forgiven. They were friends, and that was going to remain. Bonnibel was glad that she was accepted for her difference. Marcy was glad that Bubblegum had seemingly forgotten about the blowjob.

"So, um, Marcy... do you think you could..."

"Oh! Sorry!" Marcy yelped as she removed her hands from Bonnie's breasts and scooted backwards.

They sat on the bed, not saying a word to each other, sneaking glances every so often. Bubblegum cleared her throat.

"So... now you know."

"Yep."

Bubblegum twisted her hands and peeked at Marceline under her hair. "You won't... tell anyone, will you?"

Marceline's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. "No! I won't tell a soul!"

"You swear?" Bonnibel stressed.

Marceline smiled and traced a cross across her heart. "I do."

Bubblegum bit her lip and held out her pinky, her eyes pleading. Marceline sighed at her dramatics but held out her own as well. They linked pinkies and shook.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief and dropped her pinkie. "Thank you."

Marceline smiled at her. "Don't mention it."

Bubblegum gave a weak smile and shifted her pillow a bit. She reddened and cleared her throat once again, looking away from Marceline's smile. She tried to help Marceline get the hint by mentally screaming at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

It took her a few tries, but she finally managed to get the words out.

"So, yeah... um, I guess I'll see you later Marceline."

Marceline pouted and leaned forward. "Awww, why? I'm bored and have no one to talk to."

Bonnie swallowed. "Yes, but... I kinda... I need to..."

Her eyes glanced at the bulging pillow and Marceline got the hint. She blushed furiously and shot into the air, heading for the door. "Oh, right! Sorry, I'm stupid. I'll get out of your way and let you do your... business."

Bubblegum nodded, refusing to acknowledge that they both knew what would happen as soon as Marcy left. It was all that went through Marceline's head as she flew towards the door. She reached for the doorknob and bit her lip, unable to stop herself from saying something.

She turned around and gulped nervously, meeting Bonnie's flushed expression. She tapped her fingers and pursed her lips.

"You know, if you want... I could help you." she muttered.

Bonnie took a few seconds to process this and then gripped the pillow in realization.

"What? Y-you don't mean..."

Marceline looked panicked and held out her hands defensively. "S-sorry! Forget it! I just thought that you might, I mean, I don't..." she sighed in defeat and turned around to sadly float out the door. "...I'll just get out of your hair."

Bubblegum watched her float away and the found herself calling out before she knew what she was doing.

"W-wait!"

Marceline stopped in her tracks and slowly looked over her shoulder. Bubblegum steeled her voice, trying to be confident though she felt like a shaky mess.

"Please take care of this for me."

Marceline noticed a significant dampening in her nether regions. Bonnie was really asking her to do it. She wanted it.

Marceline flew over maybe a bit too fast and sat on the bed next to Bubblegum. They both shyly looked at the other, waiting for someone to make a move.

"Do you you think you could-"

"Oh, right." Bonnibel muttered as she hesitantly pulled the pillow off her lap.

The were both given a view of her throbbing rod, harder than it had ever been. Marceline's mouth watered and Bonnie covered her face with her hands. She had been hoping that it would have gone down a bit, but it had only swollen more.

Marcy tentatively reached out to brush it with her her fingers, drawing a little gasp from Bonnie. She ran her fingers over the velvety skin, tracing every vein and feeling the hardness underneath.

Marceline looked at Bonnie's face, and was pleased to see that she was incredibly flustered, breathing hard, and making cute little moans.

She wrapped her whole hand around it, Making the princess groan. A wicked smile graced her face as she experimentally squeezed some more, just to gauge bubblegum's reactions.

"Do you have any requests? Do you want me to use my mouth or...?"

Bonnie nearly came at the very thought of Marcy's mouth, let alone something _else_ on her cock. She raised her head to look at Marceline. "N-no! J-just your hand is fine."

Marceline nodded in confusion, slightly hurt. If Bubblegum was uncomfortable with something other than her hand, she would have to deal with it. She'd just have to make this the greatest handjob ever and hopefully she could get Bonnie to put her dick to good use.

She grinned widely and began pumping her hand without any warning.

Bubblegum shrieked and raised her hips to Marcy's fist, arching her back. She gasped every time Marceline slapped her thighs. Her eyes closed in ecstasy and she struggled to form words.

"Marcy... please... slow... down!" she moaned.

The vampire did no such thing, speeding up her jerks and making Bubblegum continue shrieking. Marceline, experienced, could tell that Bonnibel's orgasm was approaching quickly. Her hand blurred and Bonnie's tongue fell out of her mouth, licking at nothing as Marcy chuckled at her adorable groans.

Suddenly, several ropes of cum burst from Bonnie's dick and hit Marceline in the face. Bubblegum gripped the sheets and shouted as her hips thrust upwards, desperately expelling cum from her tip. Marcy continued mindlessly stroking, getting every last drop of semen out of Bonnie's cock.

They both collapsed on the bed, Bonnie panting underneath Marceline, and Marceline resting her head on Bonnie's rack, hand still around her dick.

Bonnie breathed heavily, her eyelids slowly closing. Their activities had fully drained her.

"Wow... we should really do this again."

Marceline, not nearly as tired as Bubblegum, took full meaning of Bonnie's sleepy words. She grinned and reclined on the softness of Bonnibel's squishy boobs.

"I can't wait." she said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess bubblegum hummed to herself as she carefully measured the contents of a beaker. She lifted the glass to her eye, swishing it around slowly. Seemingly pleased with it, she placed it on the table and recorded her findings.

She was in the lab, currently working on a very important experiment. Instead of her classic pink dress, she had opted for a pair of jeans and her lab coat.

And, of course, her favorite T-shirt. The one Marcy had given her.

The thought of Marceline sent a shiver down her arm and she accidentally dropped a flask. It fell to the floor and shattered.

"Fuck!"

Though it seemed uncharacteristic, Bonnie actually cursed frequently. Never in front of people, though. She just found that when she was alone it just came naturally because she knew she wasn't being heard. Being a proper princess wasn't always fun, and letting foul words rip when she had privacy was a thrill she never denied.

Bending down to sweep up the glass, she cursed herself for dropping it in the first place. Still, Marceline's name did have that effect on her.

A light blush dusted her face. She still remembered, two nights ago, when she had been visited by Marcy. It had totally thrown her off balance. First,she awoke the sight of her sucking her dick. Then they fought. Then they made up. Then Marcy rubbed her cock again.

It was insane, and had Bonnie extremely tired from her lack of sleep. That is, she hadn't been able to sleep for the past two nights, worrying about what would happen between her and Marceline.

Firstly, she remembered the brief words they had exchanged before they fell asleep. She, in her exhausted state, had asked for a _repeat_ of her and Marcy's little "encounter". And Marcy, probably in an exhausted state as well, agreed. That was all she remembered before passing out with Marcy on her chest.

She groaned and put her head in her hands, shaking slightly. She had been an idiot. What kind of responsible princess was she, allowing her desires to come before her duties?

She didn't need to read the laws to know that there was probably a law in there against a princess having lesbian sex with a girl she wouldn't be marrying.

It had been two nights since, and she hadn't seen Marcy at all. At first, she had searched desperately for her. She had been incredibly anxious to find out if Marcy had taken her words seriously. She had wanted to clarify that she had been very tired and didn't mean it. Then it had just become a search of desperate guilt, thinking that Marcy had realized she was disgusted with Bonnie's body and didn't want to see her again.

While the logical side of her brain denounced that theory, she was still nervous. Marcy was unpredictable, and might have already told someone about Bonnie's body.

Bonnie felt overwhelmed by doubts and fear and sat down, sighing. She carefully pulled of her glasses to rub her eyes. She knew she was probably being silly, but she didn't want to lose her best friend over this. Maybe it had been a mistake, letting Marceline come back to finish her off.

Stupid cock, persuading her mind.

Speaking of her cock, it began to strain against her underwear at the memories of Marceline giving it love. Bonnibel growled at it, yet smiled evilly. She had put on four pairs of underwear, and it couldn't get up no matter how hard it strained. Hmph, served it right.

She polished her glasses slowly and then put them back on, walking back over to her notepad. Before she did, she noticed a stray piece of glass on the floor and picked it up without thinking. She immediately winced as it dug into her finger and broke the skin.

"Shit!"

she dropped the glass on the table, inspecting her finger closely. Though not big, the cut was pretty deep. A big dollop of blood was on her index finger, throbbing painfully. She cursed again for her clumsiness and raised the finger to her mouth to suck the blood off.

But, before she could, her hand was stopped.

She froze. The hand was to big to be peppermint butler's. He was the only one who was allowed to come into her lab unannounced.

Who was touching her, and how had they gotten in?

She felt herself begin to sweat as she glanced down at the hand grabbing her wrist. The skin was gray, and the nails were painted black. A female, she realized. The unidentified figure pulled her arm upwards until her bloody finger could feel someone breathing on it. She gasped when the individual slowly put the finger in their mouth.

Unable to move, Bonnie tried to ignore the sexual intent behind this. However, it was difficult not to notice the light, ticklish feel of a woman's tongue running over her flesh, tasting her very being. Unable to contain it, she let out a breathy moan that made the sucking mouth smile and release her finger with a wet pop.

She shivered uncontrollably and turned to look at the perpetrator. Her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, her face turning red.

"Marceline?!"

Marceline smirked and licked her lips. "The one and only, baby. You taste as good as ever, by the way."

Bonnie tried to soothe her racing heart and angrily pointed at Marceline. "How the hell did you get in? And what are you doing here?"

Marceline shrugged nonchalantly. "I have my ways. And I was bored."

Bonnie took a few seconds to think. If Marceline was here, did that mean she wanted... that? Had she forgotten, somehow, and thought that coming to the castle had no significance? She seemed to be acting normal... maybe she wasn't expecting anything at all. Maybe, like bubblegum, she had seen that their actions had been a mistake and wanted nothing more than to forget about it completely. Perhaps that was it.

Unlike Bonnie, she seemed perfectly relaxed and not at all embarrassed. She was either very good at masking arousal, or just genuinely unfazed by someone she had masturbated. Either way, Bubblegum was just glad she wasn't bringing their escapade up, she didn't know if her heart could take it.

She would make like Marceline and try to suppress any emotions of attraction she felt. Hopefully the very sight of Marceline wouldn't make her cock tear though the front of her pants. Mission objective: try not to act awkward around Marceline. Then hopefully they could put their past actions behind them and remain friends.

Marceline leaned into Bonnie and made her blush. She smiled evilly and chuckled. "what 'sa matter, Bonnie? Did I scare you so bad you pissed your pants?"

Bonnie blushed harder and muttered under her breath, unamused. "You could have told me it was you."

"You wouldn't have let me lick your blood. It was too good of an opportunity." Marcy said, as if it was obvious.

Bonnie smoothed out her lab coat. "Still, a warning next time would be nice." she muttered haughtily.

Marceline raised and eyebrow and her smirk deepened. She leaned in teasingly. "... Next time?"

Bonnie saw the meaning in her words and sputtered before stomping away back to her table. "You know what I mean!"

Marceline laughed and followed her over to the lab table. She silently observed as bubblegum busied herself with beakers and vials, trying to ignore the person behind her. Bonnibel's flustered face was proof enough she felt embarrassed around Marceline.

Bonnie glanced at Marceline out of the corner of her eye. Marceline seemingly didn't notice, her hands clasped behind her back, watching her work. Her eyes roamed over what she was wearing, a red bikini top underneath an open black flannel shirt, along with her jeans. Bonnie couldn't help staring at Marcy's round hips, so deliciously wrapped in skin tight jeans. And, though not prominent, her breasts were very attractive. The red color made her pale skin seem all the more intense, and also made her breasts stick out more.

"What 'cha working on?" Marceline said suddenly.

Bubblegum tore her eyes away from Marcy's tits and sucked in a breath. Marcy just blinked at the massive pink blush that once again adorned her face.

"S-stuff." Bonnie said meekly.

Marceline lapsed into silence and quirked her eyebrow. "Okkaayyy... what kind of 'stuff'?"

Bonnibel took a few deep breaths to calm herself and began explaining. "Well, simply put, it's quantum physics, which is a fundamental branch of physics which deals with physical phenomena at nanoscopic scales where the action is on the order of the Planck constant. It departs from classical mechanicsprimarily at the _quantum realm_ of atomic and subatomic length scales. Quantum mechanics provides a mathematical description of much of the dual _particle-like_ and _wave-like_ behavior and interactions of energy and matter. Quantum mechanics provides a substantially useful framework for many features of the modern periodic table of elements including the behavior of atoms during chemical bonding and has played a significant role in the development of many modern technologies."

Marceline listened, nodding several times until bonnie finished.

"Nice, nice, so when should we fuck?"

Bubblegum's mouth fell open and her legs weakened, making her grab the table to stay upright. Marcy was totally calm, looking at Bonnie expectantly.

"W-what?" Bonnie stammered.

Marcy looked confused and tilted her head slightly. "You know, fuck. Have sex. Do the nasty. Copulate. Frick frack-"

Bonnie held up a hand for her to stop. "Yeah, I get that part... but..."

"But what, Bonnibel?" Marceline asked.

"... Why?" Bonnie said.

"Why?" Marceline exclaimed, surprised. "What do you mean? I've been gone for two days in the nitosphere and I'm 'itchin for a glimpse at your junk, Bonnie. Why do you think I came?"

Bubblegum twitched and knotted her shirt. "Well... it's just that I thought that we shouldn't have done what we did and I took your absence as an agreement..."

Marceline shook her head and huffed. "Did you not enjoy it?"

"Yes! Wait, no! I mean, I did enjoy it, but..."

Marceline took a bold step forward, sticking her face right into Bonnie's and making her give an _eep_. Her lip curled into a devious smile and she batted her eyelashes gorgeously. Bonnibel was enraptured by the sight and fell silent.

"So then what's the problem?" she whispered huskily. "If you enjoyed it, then why don't we do it again? We can do even more than that, too. Doesn't sound like a bad deal, does it?"

Bubblegum took in strangled breaths, trying to not become dizzy at Marceline's scent.

"B-but I'm a princess... I shouldn't be engaging in these activities with someone who I'm not going to marry..."

"Hmmm. Sure didn't stop you from doing it last time." Marceline hummed.

Bonnie swallowed. "That was different. It was the heat of the moment, and was not in my right mind."

Marcy had been inching closer and closer to Bonnibel's face, and smiled at her words.

"Yeah, and so is _this_."

Her lips fell to Bonnie's neck, instantly kissing and nipping at the exposed skin. The princess let out a surprised moan and melted under Marcy's lips. Marceline ran her tongue over Bonnie's pulse, stopping to suck gently without biting her. She moved all over her exposed flesh, taking her time to stroke every available pink surface with her wet tongue. Come a minute later, Bonnie was moaning unashamedly and squirming under her, her hands wrapped around Marcy's back and raking her nails across her shirt.

Marcy stopped and made Bubblegum give a soft whine. However, this also gave time for Bubblegum to realize what they were doing and slightly come to her senses.

"M-Marcy... don't..."

But it was cut short as Marceline brought her lips closer to Bubblegum's face. It looked like Marceline was about to kiss her.

Bonnie blushed tremendously, unable to process this. But, she unconsciously prepared herself.

But, Marceline didn't kiss her. Instead, she went right for her ear and began gently tugging on it with her teeth. Unbeknownst to her, this was actually one of bubblegum's weak spots. She found this out when Bonnie gave a sensual shriek and began panting hard.

She giggled and leaned in close to whisper, while her tongue darted out to lick her earlobe.

"See? You love this as much as I do. Don't deny it."

Through her sexual daze, Bonnie managed to answer.

"S-still..."

Her response got her another bite on the ear that made her cry out in ecstasy. Marceline cooed in her ear persuasively.

"Think of it like this; instead of us being lovers, we're just two friends helping each other satisfy our urges. No love. No attachment. No special meaning. Just two friends who fuck occasionally. How does that sound?"

Though her mind was going blank, Bonnibel managed to think about her offer. _Just two friends helping each other out_...

And she couldn't lie, she was going crazy with lust right now. If someone didn't soothe her aching hard-on she was quite sure she would explode.

"Alright." she said, caving in.

000000000000000000000000

_**Sooooo... thoughts?**_

_** Oh, hi by the way! Its me, collector! What do you think so far? I need feedback, guys. I dont kno wif what im doing is good or bad, because I am honestly totally inexperienced in writing smut. Please review what you think or message me! Or check out my other account, FabulousandDevious to see some of my other works.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline grinned and gratefully licked Bonnie's neck. "I knew you'd come around. Trust me, you'll learn to love this if you give it time."

Her wandering hands wrestled with the waistband of Bubblegum's jeans, but were soon smacked away. Marceline looked up irritatedly into Bonnie's eyes.

"What's the deal?" she said as she strained against the hands that were preventing her from getting her prize.

Bonnie blushed and managed to back a few steps away from Marceline. She nervously took in a couple breaths to regain her composure. Eventually she was able to straighten up and look like a respectable figure of authority again. Which by the way, was sort of hot.

Hey, Marceline knew hotness when she saw it. Bubblegum was bangin', even before she knew that there was a cock dangling between those mouth watering hips. Not to mention her breasts, which Marcy still hadn't tasted. Or that pretty pink face, which she still had not kissed.

It was sort of embarrassing, but Marceline had always been a little jealous of Bonnie's figure. Compared to her, Marcy was kind of... plain.

Now, she had always had confidence in everything, especially her body. She could turn heads when she wanted to. But something about standing next to Bonnie made her feel... lesser.

This was what started her tiny, miniscule, almost _unprovable_ crush on the princess.

It wasn't that big of a deal. She got little crushes all the time. They didn't mean anything. She didn't act on them. Beautiful girls just left a little bit of an imprint on her. One night of sex and then it was over between the two parties.

Still, Bonnie just drove her _nuts_. Just acting all sexy all the time and being totally unaware of it. She'd seen Finn pop little boners every time Bonnie bent over to pick something up. Little tease that she was.

But the crush was purely physical. Absolutely no way she actually liked Bonnie. She was a bossy, arrogant, prissy, snobbish killjoy. She felt no attraction to her whatsoever.

Sex wasn't a big thing for her, two people mash their privates together and cum. End of story. No love involved.

Yes, she didn't love Bonnie, and she never would. People who fell in love were weak. Besides, loving someone only gets you hurt. Or killed.

They'd have their fun until they got bored. And then it would be over.

"Before we do, um... _that_..." Bubblegum tittered anxiously.

Marcy realized she had been lost in thought, staring at Bonnie's tits. She lifted her eyes.

Bonnie crossed her arms and leaned back on the lab table. "We need to set some ground rules."

Marcy floated upwards until she could recline with her hands behind her head. She raised an eyebrow to scrutinize Bonnie.

"Rules?" she said.

Bonnie raised a single finger. "Rule number one; we do not, under any circumstances, actually _perform _coitus."

Marceline's eyes widened and she fell to the ground, losing her concentration. When she scrambled back up she glared into Bonnie's stern face and snarled. "No sex? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Bonnie winced at her choice of words but didn't look like she would relent. "I'm a princess, Marcy. I shouldn't be doing this type of thing at all. So for as long as we continue our actions, there will be no..." she paused to avert her eyes "... f-fucking, as it is."

Marcy chuckled, even though she was still mad. "What? Too dainty to say naughty words, Bonnie?"

Bonnie glared at the chuckling vampire and puffed out her cheeks. "Say whatever you want. I'm not changing my mind."

She stared at Marceline, as if challenging her. Marcy found she could not stare down the sexy princess and gave up in frustration.

"_Fine_. No fucking." Marceline groaned in annoyance.

"Rule number two" Bonnie said holding up another finger, "Is that no one other than the two of us is engaged in this little thing we have going on."

"You sure about that one?" Marceline grinned slyly. "It could be kind of kinky."

Bonnie ignored that comment and held up a third finger.

"My last rule is that no one, no matter how much they can be trusted, is ever to be told about this." she said solemnly.

Marceline grinned. "That's fine. It may be kind of hard not to brag about my awesome sex skills, but I'll manage. You might give the game away of you start walking funny, though."

"M-Marcy!" Bubblegum said, stomping her foot. "That's completely distasteful, and stop changing the subject. Do you promise to follow my conditions at all times?"

she looked so serious about ti that it was kind of adorable. Just like Bonnie to turn this ridiculous situation into something she could control.

Marcy sighed. "Yeah, I accept your rules or whatevs."

Bubblegum blinked, then smiled brightly. She had been expecting a bit of opposition, but Marceline seemed willing to cooperate. This could go well.

"Now, if there's no more interruptions, let get to it!" Marceline said happily, crouching down to yank off Bonnie's pants.

She sighed. Things were likely to get messy in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

_** Sorry, chapters might get a little bit shorter from here on! Or longer. Meh, just enjoy your smut, you sex crazed pervs. Aw who am I kidding, I love you guys.**_

000000000000000000000000

Bonnie managed to stop Marceline before she got her underwear off by grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly. Marcy did not appreciate the interruption and groaned unhappily. She looked up at Bonnie with a pitiable expression.

"C'mon Bonnie, what now?" she whined as she tried to free herself.

Bonnie was silent, but blushed again heavily. Marceline wondered what the deal was when she suddenly started spewing out words.

"It's no fair that you get to take control every time we do this, so I think we should alternate between who services who every time we do thisandiguessimsayingletmepleaseorallystimulateyou."

she finished with her face practically on fire and covered her face with her hands. Marcy froze and took a second to analyze her words. She wasn't sure if she was hearing things, but it sounded like...

"You want to eat my pussy?" she said, surprised.

Bonnie made an incomprehensible noise from behind her hands. "Don't be so blunt about it! I'm just curious, okay? Considering I don't have one..."

They both looked down to confirm that, indeed, no pussy graced Bonnie's crotch. Just a well endowed cock and balls that Marcy hadn't given enough attention to. She'd need to give those a proper sucking soon.

"Still," Marcy said, snickering. "I didn't think you would be so eager."

Bonnie humphed and crossed her arms, glaring at Marceline. "Fine then, forget I asked. I just wanted to show a little thanks for what you did for me."

Marcy saw the glimmer of hurt in Bonnie's eyes and sighed at her dramatics.

"Okay, I'm sorry for teasing. I would appreciate you servicing me with your tongue." she said.

Bubblegum went red and uncrossed her arms. "That wasn't very elegant, Marcy."

The vampire shrugged. "I'm not elegant. But I am sorry."

Bonnie stared at her for a moment and then sighed. She couldn't help the tiny smile. "Fine, I forgive you. Still want me to give this a try?"

Marceline grinned devilishly and unbuttoned her pants. "The day I say no to a pretty girl asking to give me oral is the day I truly go insane."

Bonnie felt her heart beat a bit faster at the compliment and hesitantly made her way over to Marceline. The vampire smiled in a lust filled way and batted her lashes as the princess approached. Just as she was about to reach her Marcy turned around and began sauntering over to the lab table. She made sure to sway her hips in a sexy way. It did not go unnoticed by Bonnie, who stared in awe at Marceline's glorious ass.

When she reached the table Marceline turned back to Bonnie and licked her lips sensually. She slowly pulled her zipper down until her tight jeans were open. She then made a show of teasingly sliding them down in front of Bonnie's stunned eyes. She finished it off by kicking her jeans away, leaving her standing with only a pair of panties covering her ass.

She mentally thanked herself for wearing her sexy lingerie today. It was her favorite pair; purple with black lace and a skull printed across the ass. They were cute, skimpy, and comfortable. Not to mention they made her butt practically a weapon of mass destruction.

The look on Bonnie's face was priceless. She also took pride in the massive boner straining against Bonnibel's pants.

She once again turned away to tease Bonnie even further. She hooked her thumbs at her waistline and pulled agonizingly slowly downward, sticking her ass outward so Bonnie could take in it's fleshy majesty.

Bubblegum felt her breath catch when the panties finally slid off, revealing the hidden gem beneath. Marcy's ass was incredibly sexy, round and perfectly portioned. Hidden between the two valleys of flesh Bonnie could make out a pretty pink asshole and glistening mound. The sight nearly made her cream her pants.

"I like your butt." she suddenly blurted.

She felt like kicking herself. Smooth move, ruining the moment like that.

Marceline just giggled and stuck out her ass further. She wiggled it a bit and huskily looked over her shoulder, holding the table so Bonnie could get a better view. "I'm glad you do. Why don't you come on over here and get it, then?"

She turned and hopped up onto the table, getting goosebumps from the cold tabletop stimulating her ass cheeks. She smiled and spread her legs to reveal her pretty little pussy, which was already wet.

Bubblegum was enraptured, finding herself unconsciously advancing forward and kneeling in front of Marceline so that her face was level with Marceline's pussy. Marceline drew in a sharp breath, feeling Bonnie's strangled breath hitting her snatch.

"Um, I don't really..." Bonnie whispered, confused on what to do.

Marcy was already going insane with want. "Just do whatever seems good, and I'll make sounds to indicate how you're doing."

Bonnie nodded, and leaned forward until she was mere centimeters from Marcy's special place. The vampire was about to tell her to hurry up when Bonnie's lips suddenly kissed her pussy and began sucking.

"_**Fuck**_." Marceline gasped.

She hadn't been expecting an amateur to be so good at this. Bonnie was sucking and licking with the skill of someone who had done this a million times before. Marcy's hips gave an involuntary buck and she moaned. Bonnie took this as a compliment and hummed, sending vibrations into Marceline's pussy.

She gave Marcy's slit a long lick and the vampire drew out a loud moan of appreciation. She flt her hand wander over to Bonnie's head and grab it, pushing Bubblegum even harder into her sopping cunt. The princess did not resist, instead licking with renewed vigor. She eagerly swallowed the sweet juices leaking from Marcy, feeling the muscles contract with every groan that escaped Marcy's throat.

"Ah... shit... ohh..." Marcy found herself saying.

After several minutes of clumsy licking, Bonnie found something odd. It was almost like a bump that was quickly hardening. She gave it a tentative flick with her tongue.

She had not expected Marcy to arch her back and give a little shriek. She smiled when she realized she had found something of interest.

She gave it several more licks, getting the same result every time. Marcy looked like she was in ecstasy, gripping Bonnie's hair like a lifeline.

"Bonnie... don't... my clit is sensitive..." she breathed forcefully.

Bubblegum was only fueled by this. She focused all her attention on Marcy's clit, lashing it mercilessly with her tongue. Marcy began screaming and thrashing on the table uncontrollably, sweating hard. Bonnie could feel that the end was approaching and took the clit in her teeth, biting it gently while sweeping it with her wet tongue. She closed her lips around it and sucked with all she had.

That sent Marceline over the edge, fisting Bubblegum's pink hair and flipping her head back in bliss as she came. Waves of pleasure rolled over her and she held Bonnie's head in place to keep it going as long as possible. Little mewls of pleasure escaped her mouth as Bonnie slowly stood up, her face sticky.

It was, undoubtedly, the sexiest thing Marcy had ever seen.

On an impulse, Marceline grabbed Bonnie by the shirt and pulled her forward until their flushed faces were inches apart. Bonnie only had a second to look confused before Marcy smashed their lips together.

It took her a few seconds to adjust, and begin kissing back. Marcy was the dominant one, reaching her tongue into Bonnie's mouth, battling her tongue. Bonnie tried to fight back but gave in and settled for sucking on Marcy's bottom lip. The vampire growled in arousal and bit hers in retaliation. Bonnie moaned and let Marcy take control.

Eventually Marcy broke the kiss and stared with lust filled eyes at Bonnie's blushing face. She licked her own juices off her mouth and grinned.

"Hmmm. Not bad for a beginner." she said.

Bonnie, though embarrassed, managed a tiny smile. "My pleasure."


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline reclined on Bonnie's bed as the princess dressed behind the folding screen she kept for her own reasons.

"You know, you don't need to use that thing. It 'ain't like I'm gonna make fun of you or something. This isn't a girl's locker room." Marceline teased.

Bubblegum stuck her head out from behind the screen to glare at Marceline. From her position, Marcy could make out the top of her collarbone and a bit of cleavage, though the rest was hidden from her sight.

"It's embarrassing to undress in front of someone, Marcy. Have some decency." she said haughtily.

Marceline reclined, her hands behind her head. "Hmph. Prude."

"Bitch." Bonnie responded snappily.

That made Marcy chuckle. She loved seeing this side of Bubblegum, the less formal one. She liked to be alone with Bonnie like this, when the princess was open and honest.

She held a bit of pride in the fact that she, herself, was the only one Bonnie was this open with. It made her feel... special.

"Why are you changing, anyway?" Marceline asked, out of curiosity.

From behind the screen, Marcy saw Bonnie's shadow freeze and go silent. A few seconds of awkward silence went by and then Bubblegum shyly spoke up, without revealing herself.

"Because... well, um... my clothes got a little bit... _wet_."

Marceline's eyes widened and she blushed. She had totally sprayed Bonnie during her awesome orgasm. Whoops.

But what could she say? Bonnie's tongue was a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh yeah... sorry about that." she muttered, despite herself.

Bonnie's head popped out from behind the screen, flushed. "Oh, don't be! I took it as a compliment, really. I've never really done this kind of thing before, so..."

Marceline blushed and scratched the back of her neck. It was still kind of weird to be talking to Bonnie about the things they were doing. God, she felt so awkward. Still, that didn't mean she shouldn't try and make things better.

She hesitantly cleared her throat. "I really liked it."

Bubblegum stuck her head out again, smiling and bright. "Thank you!"

Marceline just blinked in surprise, then shook her head and chuckled. Bonnie could get happy over some of the strangest things. Even if that included someone complimenting her pussy-eating skills.

"Bonnie, you are so weird." Marceline said, grinning.

The princess in question stuck her head out once again to stick her tongue out. "Don't you forget it!"

Marceline felt significantly calmer now that some of the tension in the air had been dissolved. She leaned back on Bonnie's pillow to look around the room.

She hadn't really taken the time to take everything in. Now that she had time, she took note of everything. There was a dresser, closet, night table, chest, mirror, desk, and bed. Everything colored pink, of course. Nothing very spectacular or out of the ordinary.

She smiled evilly. It was high-time for some snooping.

She glanced over at the shadow behind the screen. What kind of dirty secrets did Bonnie hold in her personal space? She was itching to find out. The shadow continued moving around, picking up pieces of clothing and trying them on, only to take them off and repeat. Bonnie was audibly humming, unaware of what Marcy was planning.

Marceline slipped off the bed silently and began perusing the room, turning over things, looking for secrets. She constantly looked back to the folding screen to see if see was going to get caught. Luckily, Bonnie had a lot of clothes to go through.

After some minutes of fruitless searching, Marceline floated back over to the bed and laid down in defeat. Not a single shred of evidence was found that she could use to tease Bonnie with. What a disappointment.

She blew through her mouth and rolled on the bed, trying to ease her boredom as she waited for Bonnie to change so they could actually go _do_ something. In her aimless rolling, she accidentally rolled off the bed.

She managed to stop herself in midair before she hit the ground, and realized she was eye level with the underneath of Bonnie's bed. She also realized that it was someplace she had neglected to snoop.

She grinned and crawled under, trying not to breath in dust. There was a lot of stuff under Bonnie's bed. Old bags, test tubes, books, clothes, and enough candy to end a famine.

But, alas, still no dirty secrets. Marceline hummed in sadness and started to crawl out.

"Marcy?"

She gave a start and smacked her head on the bed frame above her, nearly crying out. She rubbed her sore head and peaked from underneath the bed, ready to try and explain.

But, she was in luck. Bubblegum was still behind her screen, and didn't know she was under the bed.

"Y-yeah, Bonnie?" she responded.

"You haven't said anything for a while. Everything alright?" she said.

Marceline felt a bead of sweat on her face. "Yeah. I'm just bored. Totally not snooping around your room or anything, hahaha..."

There was a moment of tense silence. "Well, I'll only be another minute. I've got my outfit picked out."

Marceline sighed in relief. That had been too close.

She started crawling out again when she noticed something new had fallen in front of her. It seemed the force of her head hitting the bed shook it loose from wherever it had been hidden in the frame.

Which, of course, popped the question; why had it been hidden?

Marceline smiled and army-crawled over to it. It was a magazine, not covered by dust. This of course meant that Bonnie frequently took it out. A quick glance at the cover made Marceline grin even wider and giggle.

It was a porno magazine. She had found Bonnie's secret fap material.

This was too good to not read. Now she could find out some of Bonnie's fantasies, and even make a couple come true...

That increased the amount of moisture in her panties by a significant degree. She flipped open the first page to start reading.

The first page was a series of photos depicting a young girl, maybe in her early twenties. She was a red head, with freckles, and cute as a button. The pictures showed her in many different poses, including some rather risque` ones. The photos, as they went on, became more and more graphic. First the girl lost her shirt. Then her pants. Then her bra. Then her panties.

Marceline couldn't tear her eyes away from the pictures that showed the girl completely nude. The pages went on to see her in very sexy poses, squishing her little breasts together for the camera. She also had a cute little ass, just asking to be squeezed.

Marceline stared, enraptured by the magazine. She couldn't stop herself from slowly rubbing at her core through her jeans. The rough feeling of denim on her puss was delicious.

Then, something new entered the scene. Another woman started showing up in the pictures. She looked older, and more mature. Unlike the first girl, she was tall, regal, and beautiful. Her platinum blond hair was braided down her smooth back and her smoky eyes were always winking at the camera. she was the very image of confidence, royalty, and sexiness.

Marceline rubbed her crotch harder, staring at the magazine.

The two sexy goddesses in the magazine slowly came together until it was the two of them in every photo. They touched each other greedily, sometimes with their lips pressed together passionately. Marceline moaned uncontrollably as she looked at it.

Finally, the main subject of the Magazine came into focus. The two girls were now featured on a large bed, readying themselves for the main event. Marcy turned the pages eagerly, expecting some sort of strap-on or double edged dildo.

To her surprise, there were no such objects. Instead, the red head crawled up onto Blondie's lap, ass upwards. She lifted her butt expectantly as the blond rubbed her smooth cheeks and played with them. Marcy was shocked when the features showed Blondie giving that ass a good spanking.

From that point on until the end of the magazine it was all the same thing. Just pictures of the blond beauty giving Red's butt a sharp smacking. The cheeks became as red as two fresh apples, and the red head looked like she was caught between an intense wave of pain and pleasure.

Blondie looked absolutely delighted to be on the giving end. She looked like she was in ecstasy, giving the cute girl a firm spanking. It was like a strict teacher punishing a naughty schoolgirl. To Marceline, it was extremely arousing.

At some points the blond would bring out different objects to continue that torture. The first was a ruler, which Marcy figured made incredible slap sounds hitting the red head's ass. The second was a paddle, which wasn't big but probably hurt. The little girl started having small tears leak from her eyes, though she was smiling. If Marcy could guess, she was probably begging for more.

The last one was the best; a riding crop. It left red welts all over the girl's pretty little ass. In every picture after, the red head was shown screaming and crying, still with that euphoric smile on her face. The blond had turned very red and her mouth was curled into an orgasmic smile. With every whack she looked closer to cumming just from the sheer feeling of power.

Finally, an image of them kissing hard, both of their faces tight. Marceline knew that they were both cumming.

The last few images were the blond showing red's ass to the camera, so everyone viewing could get a good look at how red it was. The very last one was the blond winking at the camera, kissing Red's ass in sympathy and giving the peace sign.

Marceline's stroking fingers had already sped up exponentially, and she found that the erotic images were bringing her closer and closer to cumming. She moaned and pressed harder, not even bothering to open her jeans. She could feel it, so close and ready to explode.

She was stopped as a hand grabbed her foot and pulled her out from under the bed. She froze, her hand still buried in her crotch, other hand still clutching the magazine.

She looked up at Bonnie, who looked shocked and a little bit confused. A brilliant blush grew on Marcy's face and she chuckled nervously, waving her fingers.

"Helloooo, Bonnibel."


	7. Chapter 7

_** Helloooo! reiviewwwsss? C'mon guys, don't be embarrassed, I wanna see 'um! Oh, and I don't own adventure time or whatever. Why do so many people put those disclaimers before a fic? I mean, like, "no shit". Anyway, here's some smut.**_

__00000000000000000000

Bonnie glanced down at Marcy, who was covered in dust and holding something in one hand. Her other hand seemed... busy.

She gasped when she realized what the thing was and blushed. It was her porn magazine, and Marceline had found it.

"Marcy!" she scolded angrily. "Why were you under my bed? And how did you find that thing?"

Marceline got up, dusting herself off. She coughed somewhat ashamedly and held up the magazine. "I found your secret stash when I was crawling around under your bed. If I do say so myself, this is some pretty hardcore-"

Her sentence was cut off by Bonnie snatching the magazine away and frowning.

"Not another word, _missy_. I don't want any excuses. Don't go looking through my stuff." she snapped.

Marcy whined and reached out to get the magazine back, but Bonnie held it just out of her reach. Marceline's hand was still working furiously between her legs, but without reference material she was finding it difficult.

"C'mon, Bonnie! I wasn't finished with it yet!" she said pathetically.

"I don't care!" Bonnie said angrily. "I can't turn my back for five minutes without you invading my privacy. Consider this punishment!"

Marceline's hand was slowly speeding up, and she was growing more desperate for her dirty pictures.

"Bonnie, please! I'm begging you here!" she said.

Bonnie froze at that statement and stood in thought. Marceline wasn't sure what was going through her head until a radiant blush appeared on Bonnie's face. The princess turned away from Marcy and didn't make a sound.

Marceline was so confused that she didn't even try to take the magazine back. She briefly wondered if she had somehow offended Bonnie. But what had she even said?

Before she could ask, Bonnie whirled back around, standing as straight as a ruler. The magazine was clutched in front of her chest like a protective wall.

Her face was bright red, sweating, and nervous. But, she looked oddly determined.

"V-very well!" she suddenly shouted.

Marcy recoiled. "What? What do you mean?"

Bonnie gulped audibly and clutched the magazine tighter. "I- I said very well. You may have your release."

Marceline raised an eyebrow. 'Have her release'? What an odd way to put it. Still, she wasn't complaining as long as she could have her fap material back.

"Um... thanks, I guess. Can I have the mag back now?" she said, holding out her hand.

Bonnie once again lifted it out of reach. Marcy groaned and crossed her arms, tapping her foot. She waited for an explanation. Bonnie looked anywhere except her face.

"I wasn't finished." she said quietly. "You can have your relief. But only after you're punished for snooping."

Marcy's eyes widened and a warmth spread through her nether regions like a wildfire. A tiny smile grew as it all became apparent. She slowly made her way over to Bonnie, her arms still crossed.

She took in Bonnie's new outfit and bit her lip. It was a fair of skin tight leather riding pants, that hugged Bonnie's legs so nicely it was almost sinful. She was also wearing a lacy white dress shirt, with long sleeves and ruffles. There was a pink corset around her waist that was pushing her breasts upwards and creating a lovely cleavage. She even had on a pair of tall black riding boots.

She was almost too sexy. Her hair had even been redone, leaving it braided and put in a tight bun. If she had a riding crop, she would give every dominatrix a run for their money.

Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

0000000000000000000

_**short, I know. Don't worry, it gets better in the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie gulped again and remained stock still as Marcy sauntered up to her. She batted her eyelashes sensually. "Punish me? What are you going to do, my princess?"

Bonnie twitched at the use of her formal title, but still said nothing.

"Will I get a time out?" Marceline whispered huskily as she slowly paced around bonnie. "Or will you put me to work? Or will I have to write 'I will not masturbate with Bubblegum's porno' a thousand times?

Marceline paused to lean in close to Bonnie's ear. She whispered so quietly that Bonnie almost couldn't hear it. She did, however, and the words sent chills down her spine.

_"Or, perhaps, you'd like to... give me a spanking?"_ she breathed.

Bonnie couldn't stop the little moan that escaped her and Marceline smiled in victory. She mused if whether or not Bonnie had already imagined this little fantasy.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Why don't you sit down on the bed?"

Bonnie, though she was supposed to be the one being assertive, obediently sat down. Marceline got on the bed and crawled over to her like a teasing minx, waggling her ass temptingly. She slowly crawled onto Bonnie's lap, savoring the look of pure arousal and embarrassment on her face.

She stopped crawling when she was snuggled into her lap, her ass pushed upwards at Bonnie's mercy.

Bonnie just stared and struggled to even raise her hand. Spanking someone was actually one of her greatest fantasies, but now that she had actually reached the crucial point she couldn't move. Marcy's butt was right there, begging to be taught a lesson, and she couldn't do anything.

Marcy sensed the discomfort and wiggled her ass, a sly smile on her face. "What'sa matter, babe? Are you afraid you'll hurt me or something? Want to switch roles?"

Bonnie frowned and knit her eyebrows. Somehow, Marcy's teasing took the embarrassment away.

She grabbed Marcy's jeans and pulled them roughly until they slid off her shapely ass. Marcy didn't even get a word in before Bubblegum tore away the panties, too. She was met with a fantastic view of two creamy hills.

"You'd better not have ripped those panties, Bonnie. I don't- _aah_."

She was stopped mid-complaint by Bonnie groping her fleshy butt cheek with one hand. She kneaded it carefully, stroking the surface. Marcy moaned when her other hand came up and paid as much attention to the second cheek. Bonnie smiled as she played with Marcy's ass and watched her cheeks jiggle.

Marceline felt almost lulled by the soft stroking of Bonnie's silky hands. The sensation was so relaxing and arousing at the same time it had her mind a gooey mess.

The first slap was so unexpected she yelped.

She turned angrily to Bonnie, who looked unfazed and readied her right hand for another spank.

"Bonnie! A warning would be nice!"

"Shut up." Bonnie growled, sending a shiver down Marcy's spine.

She brought her hand down again, slapping Marcy's ass and making it shake with the force. Marceline gasped and winced in sudden pain.

"Bonnie! Give me a second!"

SLAP.

"Wait, let me-"

SLAP.

"Stop-"

SLAP.

"I..."

SLAP.

By this time, Marcy was a quivering mess on Bonnie's lap, and Bonnie wasn't pulling her punches. Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she groped her now stinging red butt roughly, ignoring the whimper of pain.

"Are you done complaining, bitch?" she said stoically.

Marceline just nodded her head and shivered under Bonnie's grasp.

"Here's what we're gonna do." Bubblegum said, giving her ass little pats, making sure to keep it tender. "I want you to start counting my spankings, and for every one you miscount I'll add ten more to the list. Got that, little bitch?"

Marceline moaned a "yes" and Bonnie rubbed her ass happily. "Good girl."

Bonnie pulled her hand back and smacked it on Marcy's ass hard. Marcy yelled loudly. "One!"

SLAP. "Two!"

SLAP. "Unh- three!"

SLAP. "Ahh.. Fuck!"

Bubblegum frowned and grabbed Marcy under the chin she she could hiss in the vampire's ear. "I didn't hear a number, whore. Know what that means?"

Marcy tensed up in fear as bonnie wheeled up to bring her hand down. She rapidly smacked Marcy's butt, ignoring the screams and licking her lips. When she was done, Marcy melted into her lap and groaned in pain.

"Ready to try again?"

It went on like this for a while. Marcy would count the spanks until she messed up and would receive a barrage of slaps. Every time she would beg Bonnie to forget her penalty, but would end up with twice as many spankings for talking back. Bonnie was a cruel mistress, unrelenting in her punishment. Marcy's plump ass was soon bright red and stinging bad.

Bonnie took a moment to rest her arm and assess the damage. Marcy was panting, her butt stuck in the air even after her arms had given out. Her cheeks were like two red tomatoes, and her pussy was dripping wet.

"Had enough, you little fucking slut?" Bonnie said.

Marceline, to her surprise, stuck her ass up higher and shook it desperately. "Please, mistress! Punish me more! I beg you!"

Though shocked, Bonnie smiled and fondled her ass none-too-gently. "You're in no position to be asking me for favors, bitch. Don't forget your place."

Marcy moaned and ground her body against the massive boner in Bonnie's pants. "Yes! Yes, I won't forget, mistress!"

Bonnie smirked and smacked Marceline again, as hard as she could.

"FUCK! YES, MISTRESS!" she screamed.

SLAP. "GOD, YOU'RE SO FUCKING SEXY!"

SLAP. "UNGH! MISTRESS, YES! YOU ARE MY GODDESS!"

Bonnie felt her pulse pick up as she grinned and hit Marcy's butt mercilessly. Her hand felt numb as it slapped the red flesh and watched the cheeks ripple.

"You like this, you fucking whore? You're turned on by my hands?" she breathed huskily.

"YES! GOD FUCKING YES! HIT ME HARDER!"

Marceline was shaking in ecstasy and fisting the sheets as pain and pleasure mixed within her body. Her tongue hung from her mouth and she felt that she might cum just from being spanked. She struggled to remain sane as Bonnie expertly punished her.

Bonnie suddenly grinned and Marcy briefly wondered what she was doing. Her eyes shot open when a single finger suddenly entered her asshole.

A loud scream ripped from her throat and Bonnie silenced her by giving her butt another hard slap. Marcy tried to tell Bonnie to stop, but she couldn't think clearly with Bonnie's finger wiggling in her ass and her other hand spanking it.

She couldn't deny it, but slowly the feeling of Bonnie's finger became more and more pleasurable as it stroked her velvety walls. Mixed with the spanking, she was in heaven. She could feel her mind slowly breaking, and some little voice in her mind told her she had to stop this soon before she broke permanently.

"Bonnie... please... can't... take... any... more!" she moaned between spankings.

Bonnie paused only for a second, before smiling and biting Marcy's ear and whispering. "Fine. I'll release you."

Marceline regained herself for only that one second, and was even more shocked at what Bonnie did next.

The princess suddenly hooked her finger inside her asshole, and began thrusting it in and out furiously. Her spanking picked up speed and power, and soon she was hitting her so hard and finger fucking her asshole so hard that Marcy was screaming. She didn't let up even as Marcy chocked on words of protest and tried to get away. Marceline's struggles only made her go harder, pulling on her asshole so hard that lewd sucking sounds could be heard.

Marceline was caught in a world of extreme pain and indescribable pleasure as her ass was given a fierce beating. The pain felt so good that she was unable to remember anything before she started, and could only think about her upcoming release. She could feel it building. Without her pussy ever being touched, she was going to cum.

"You going to cum, Bitch? You going to cum for your mistress?" Bonnie yelled, her hands blurring.

"YES! I'M GOING TO CUM, MISTRESS! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING WITH MY ASSSS!"

With that, Marceline tightened around Bonnie's finger and came. Little shivers racked her body and she moaned as the pleasure overcame her. It lasted long, as Bonnie rubbed her sore cheeks sympathetically. She came multiple times, then slumped over on the bed next to Bonnie and groaned.

Bonnie was harder then ever, panting and sweaty from the exhilaration. Her cock was straining against her breeches. She stared at Marcy's broken form and swallowed with difficulty.

They both fell into a silence as Bonnie fell next to Marcy and let out a sigh of relief. Marcy tentatively reached her hand out to touch her butt and then winced in pain when she felt it. Her aching cheeks were so red the were almost purple. Bonnie looked on with sympathy and bit her lip.

Making a decision, she got off the bed and went over to her desk. Reaching into the drawer, she sifted through it, looking for something. Marcy looked at her with curiosity.

Eventually she found what she was looking for and came back to the bed. She scooted over to Marcy and reached out.

Marceline started and moved away a bit, somewhat afraid. Bonnie looked a bit crestfallen, but held up what she had brought, a tube of medicine.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to help."

Marcy was wary, but slowly moved back over until her ass was under Bonnie's gaze. She was somewhat nervous about putting her ass under the jurisdiction of the one who had harmed it, but she decided to trust Bonnie.

The princess carefully squeezed a generous amount of cream onto her hands and rubbed them together. She slowly reached out and then very gently placed her palms on Marcy's stinging cheeks. As she expected, Marcy winced, but did not run way.

After a few seconds, she began gliding her hands over her ass cheeks and rubbing the cream in. Marcy gave a sigh of relief as the cool cream soothed the burning sensation.

Bonnie was quiet as she massaged Marceline's butt, almost reverent. Marcy relaxed into her skilled hands.

"Thanks."

Marcy cracked open an eye to peer at Bonnie's blushing face. "What for?"

She turned away, but her hands tensed up slightly on Marcy's ass. "For... doing this, I guess. The whole thing. I never thought I'd actually get to do this stuff. I thought I'd be alone forever."

Marcy stared at her and a little blush dusted her face. On an impulse, she found herself speaking. "You're not alone anymore."

Bonnie smiled at her, her eyes twinkling,as if she was going to cry. Marcy didn't know why, but she somehow felt an odd feeling of joy.

"Thanks, I know that now." Bonnie said.

Marcy smiled back at her, her eyes suddenly mischievous. "Besides, I doubt anyone but me could put up with your perverted fantasies, Bonnibel. I had no idea you were so lewd."

Bonnie blushed. "Marcy!

"Hee hee."

They suddenly fell silent as a knocking sounded from behind the door. Both of their eyes widened as the knocking became more rapid and Peppermint butler's voice sang from behind the door.

"Princess? Are you alright! I heard screaming!"

00000000000000000000

_** Phew! Kinky, huh? And, dare I say it, could a romance be blooming? Find out by continuing to read and review. But I won't beg you. Just kidding. Ppppplllleeeeeaaassseee reviewwww...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_** Okay, so i've checked the numbers. About 1,200 people have read this shitty story and only like 7 of you have reviewed? Guys, i'll literally suck your dick if you just please review. Even if you just write "dick pickle" ill take it! Oh, and I don't own adventure time yadda yadda yadda.**_

000000000000000000000

Bonnie and Marcy went completely still, unable to move.

Peppermint Butler's knocks rang through the room as the two of them just froze. His shrill voice could be heard through the door as he desperately called out.

"Princess? Princess are you alright? Answer me!"

Bonnie unconsciously gripped her hands in fear of being caught and Marceline let out a little yelp.

Marcy's cry of pain made her snap her head to Marcy and remember to breathe. She shook her head to come back to her senses and let go of Marcy's butt apologetically. Marcy just glared at her and rubbed her sore behind.

"Princess! I heard you scream! I'm breaking down the door!" Peppermint Butler screamed.

Bubblegum became aware of the situation and called out. "Wait, I'm fine! Don't-"

But it was too late. Heavy grunts could be heard behind the door, then a loud slam shook the room. The door caved a bit, but didn't break. Several pictures fell off Bonnie's wall and smashed on the ground.

She cursed loudly as another loud slam reverberated through the room. Once the banana guards started a task, they didn't let anything stop them. No amount of talking was going to stop them breaking down the door. They only had seconds left before they got in.

"We've got to hide you." she said, turning to Marceline.

Marceline nodded and jumped off the bed, looking around for a place to hide. Bubblegum raced around, picking up Marcy's clothes and tossing them into her dresser.

Marcy couldn't figure out were to hide until she remembered Bonnie's bed. She quickly flopped onto her stomach and began crawling underneath.

She was met with a problem, though. She got her top half under just fine, but her bottom half was having difficulty.

Before, when she was snooping, she had gotten in easy even though her butt was dragging on the bed frame. She had been wearing jeans.

But now she had no protective jeans _and_ she had been spanked. Hard.

The result? Searing agony.

She cursed and tried to ignore the pain as she scraped her stinging ass against the splintery bed frame. A single tear leaked from her eye and she couldn't get more than an inch of her ass under the bed. Every time she tried to just force her butt in, she would experience incredible pain and have to crawl back out.

Bonnie turned to the door and saw it starting to crack. She looked to see if Marceline had hidden herself and was met with a peculiar sight.

Marcy's bright red butt was just sticking out of the bed, with the rest covered.

"... Marcy? You know, even if you can't see them, they can still see you." Bonnie said.

Her butt clenched in fury. "I know that, dumbass! I can't get under your bed without hurting my tush!"

The door gave a bit more and creaked dangerously. They were running out of time. Bonnie bit her lip and turned back to Marcy.

"Find someplace else to hide, then! They're almost in!"

"There's nowhere else!" Marcy said in a frustrated voice.

Bonnie grabbed Marceline by the ankles and pulled her out from under the bed. Marcy gave many words of protest as she was manhandled and thrown unto the bed. A blanket was tossed over her and bonnie jumped into bed with her, scrambling wildly to cover them both with the sheets.

The door suddenly exploded into shards of wood and a large battering ram poked through.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Bubblegum and Marcy went perfectly still, with Marcy completely hidden under the blankets and only Bonnie's torso sticking out.

About a dozen banana guards ran into the room, flailing their spears to fight a nonexistent enemy. Peppermint Butler ran in after them, looking around for any threats and then spying Bonnie on the bed, pretending to look surprised.

"Princess!" he said, running over. "Are you alright? What were those screams? Did someone break in?"

She carefully placed her hand on his head to calm him and spoke soothingly. "Everything's alright, PB. I was sleeping and I just had a bad dream."

His eyes widened skeptically. "Really? But I thought-"

"Really, I'm fine." she stressed, anxious to get everyone out of her room.

He looked relieved, but then suspicious. He narrowed his eyes and then pointed to Bonnie's shirt.

"If you were sleeping, then why are you fully dressed?" he asked.

After a brief moment of silence, Bonnie answered with the only thing she could think of.

"... I was cold."

Under the sheets, Marceline held her breath as they both waited for Peppermint Butler's reaction. They both released their breaths when Pepps gave a hum of approval.

"I see. I'll see what I can do about increasing the heat in your room, princess. Sorry for intruding."

He turned around to leave, but before he left he gave her a smile and patted what he thought was her sheet covered knee, but was in fact Marceline's ass.

Marceline opened her mouth to scream in pain, but Bubblegum grabbed her head and smashed it into her crotch to muffle her. A blush grew on her face as Peppermint Butler froze and turned around.

"... Did I just hear something?"

She tried to ignore Marcy's warm mouth on her covered dick, and shook her head in false confusion. "Of course not, Pepps. Are you feeling all right?"

A bead of sweat rolled down his face and he scratched the back of his head. "I- I think I might be hearing things..."

Bubblegum reached out to pat his hand in false sympathy. "I hope you feel better. You'd better run along now.

"Y-yeah..." he said, still concerned that the silent scream had sounded so real.

He once again turned around to head out the destroyed door, the banana guards following behind. They were whooping and hollering, thinking that they had defeated some sort of enemy. Peppermint Butler waited for them all top file out the door before stepping through the door frame himself.

Bubblegum watched it all in tense silence, terrified that they'd still somehow be found out. She gave a sigh of relief when Pepps finally exited the room.

As soon as he left, however, she felt Marcy's hot mouth envelop her cock.

"Ah, shit!" she said on impulse.

Peppermint Butler suddenly poked his head through the door frame with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Bubblegum blushed harder and felt her whole body tense.

"Princess!" her butler said, amazed that she had cursed.

"W-what? What is it?" she stuttered.

"You just swore!"

"No I didn't." she said defensively.

His accusatory glance weakened and his eye twitched. "You didn't...?"

"No, I didn't. Of course princesses don't swear. You must be hearing things."

He held up a hand to his forehead and nodded. "Y-yeah... I'm definitely hearing things. S-sorry your highness."

with that, he turned around and left. Bonnie waited a good minute before ripping the sheet away to reveal Marceline, still sucking her dick. She crossed her arms in annoyance, even though Marcy wasn't stopping any time soon.

Marcy glanced up to meet her angry expression and groaned on her dick, sending some lovely vibrations into it before releasing it.

"What, Bonnie?" she said, eager to return to her task.

"What? You ask me what? _What_, was that? You nearly gave the whole thing away, stupid!"

Marceline rolled her eyes and began lazily jacking Bonnie's dick. The princess was somewhat angry, but didn't make any move to stop her.

"What's the deal, Bonnie? We didn't get caught."

"It's not that we didn't, Marcy. It's that we _could_ have. Because of your recklessness, we were almost discovered."

Marcy, bored with being scolded, began flicking Bonnie's dick randomly. "What's the big problem with getting found out, anyway?"

Bubblegum narrowed her eyes. "The problem, Marcy, is that if someone found it out it could get to lemongrab. Or to my various suitors. Or to the ice king, and god knows how he'd react."

"So?"

"I'm not supposed to engage in sexual activity with _anyone_ but my husband, Marcy. I've told you. And it has to be my_ husband_, after I marry him and become queen of the candy kingdom. There are rules, and there could be consequences for breaking them."

Marceline rested her head in her hands, now interested. "What does that matter? Aren't you the one who makes the rules?"

"I wish." she said sadly. "But these rules have been around for hundreds of years. If lemongrab, or any suitor from a rival kingdom found out that I was breaking a sacred rule,and with a girl, no less, I could have a war on my hands."

"Wow." she said, her eyes widening.

"Marcy... I really like what we're doing. But if it hurts my kingdom then I absolutely cannot abide by it. Besides, if someone found out you could get hurt."

Marceline looked away, fighting a blush. She coughed to get the lump in her throat out and turned back to bonnie.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful from now on."

Bonnie smiled warmly and ran her fingers through Marcy's hair. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Marceline smiled at the treatment and enjoyed the sensation of Bonnie's fingers on her scalp. She almost purred as she nuzzled into her hand and sighed. Suddenly, the fingers stopped and gripped her hair a bit harder.

She looked up and was met with Bonnie's face, twisted into a sick smile.

"B-Bonnie?"

"That's _mistress_, to you. I'd say it's grounds for punishment after almost giving us away."

Marceline's butt clenched in fear, remembering all the punishment she had received before. The cheeks were still stinging. Her eyes widened in horror.

"P-please have mercy, mistress! I'll do anything to make up for it!"

Bonnie's smile grew and she cupped Marcy's chin. "Alright then. Don't expect to be let off easy, though."

Marcy gulped in confusion and fear, waiting for what was to come.

"If you want to receive a pardon, you have to suck my dick three consecutive times, each time making me cum faster then the others. If you fail even once, you will have to start over. Got it?"

Marceline's face split into a happy grin and her eyes lidded sexily. "Yes ma'am."

She wasted no time in taking Bonnie's rock hard cock into her mouth, slowly moving down the shaft until her nose was buried in the pubes. Bonnie gave a moan of approval and Marcy hummed around her dick, her skillful tongue lashing the shaft as Bonnie's massive cock clogged her throat.

Deciding she needed air, Marcy lifted her head until she slid off of Bonnie's dick, a string of saliva stretching between them.

Bubblegum looked like she was about to demand an explanation, but before she could utter a single word Marcy flicked the tip with her tongue. Bonnie's body shuddered involuntarily and she gripped the sheets.

Marcy continued her licking until she could tell that Bonnie was close. To finish it off, she suddenly shoved the dick into her mouth and began bobbing like a madman. Loud slurping and sucking noises could be heard as Bubblegum moaned and thrashed. Her hand was buried in Marcy's hair, fisting it painfully. Marcy didn't care or didn't notice.

Bonnie finally moaned and came into Marceline's mouth, who sucked it all up gratefully and swallowed easily. She kissed Bonnie's cock lovingly and sensually glanced at Bubblegum's flushed face.

"One down."

000000000000000000000

_** Yeeeaaahhh... that was pretty short. I didn't actually want to put a lemon here, but I figured yu guys would be like, "what the fuck? After all that shit we just read theres no sex? what the fuck?!" so here you go. Im actually gettign ready for something thatll make you blush hard in the next chapters! So stay tuned!**_


End file.
